


Bobby Nash's Special Pain Relief Method

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [23]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AthenaGrantWeek2020, F/M, Oral Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Athena is still in some pain over her injuries and she asks Bobby to help distract her
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Series: 911 Weeks [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Bobby Nash's Special Pain Relief Method

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Athena Grant Week Day 3: fun + “in my defense, you did say by any means necessary”

Athena sat on the couch, waiting for Bobby to come back. She was still feeling quite a bit of pain from that confrontation with her suspect and Bobby had promised he would make it better. She wasn’t sure she liked the look that spread across his face when he told her he had an idea. Nothing good could come from that kind of mischievous look.

“Alright, I’m back.”

He’d changed back into his uniform for some reason and she was about to ask about it when he put on some music to set a mood and it dawned on her.

“Bobby, what are you doing?”

“I’m distracting you from the pain, like you asked.”

Bobby walked back to her and started dancing, moving his hips a bit. He was clearly not the most skilled at it.

“This is not what I asked. You look ridiculous.”

“In my defense, you did say by any means necessary.”

The laugh coming out of her mouth was stronger than her as Bobby put his shoulders into it and started unbuttoning his shirt. He threw it over the couch and came even closer. So close he was practically sitting on her. She had to admit though that the sight of him dancing bare chest for her was pretty distracting.

“Do you want me to stop? If it’s not working, I can stop.”

He turned around, giving her a good view of his back, with all the good firefighter muscles she so appreciated seeing. Then he started taking off his pants and all the pain she’d been feeling before was forgotten.

“No, don’t stop, this is great.”

She reached over to run her hand down his back, pulling at the string of his underwear. He laughed and faced her again. He leaned down to kiss her, pulling away at the last second, and he put his hands over hers, which had stayed on the elastic band. He gently removed it, held it for a second and deposited butterfly kisses on it before setting it down on her lap.

“No touching. Don’t you try and get ahead of things.” He whispered in her ear. “Patience, Athena. Good things take time.”

He ran his hands through her hair and slowly caressed down her neck, her shoulders, her arms, threading carefully around the brace, until he let them rest on her hips. He climbed on the couch, kneeling over her, still dancing, teasing. Athena had no idea her husband was so talented. This was good, amazing actually.

“You are way overdressed now.” He said.

A mischievous smile made its way on Bobby’s face again. This time, Athena was excited. She knew where this was headed and she couldn’t wait. Though she was a little nervous, this might be a great distraction from the pain, but she was worried things heating up much more might lead to activities a little too physically demanding in her condition, however much she might desire them.

Bobby took her shirt off, gently, nibbling at her ear as he did so. He made his way down her body with his mouth, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. He stopped to suck on her nipples, using the time to undo her belt. He continued his way down perfectly in time with how he pulled off her pants and underwear, as if it was all the same movement.

A moan escaped her when his tongue gave a quick lick over her clit. She felt him smile down there, just as happy and relieved as she was to finally hear her let out a noise of pleasure rather than pain, for the first time in days. Her head fell back against the couch as he licked and sucked, knowing exactly what rhythm to take and where to put his lips to make her lose her mind. He took her over the edge, then joined her on the couch, pulling a blanket over them both.

“See, I told you I knew a great way to relieve pain.”

“Well, that... that sure did it. Thank you.”

They kissed, basking in the moment for a few minutes. Athena couldn’t believe her luck to have found such an attentive and dedicated man to marry. She never thought she’d ever be so happy.


End file.
